Rosalies Journal
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: What does Rosalie really think of Bella? Read how she feels in her personal journal. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own my own ideas.**

**Why do I hate her?**

This is a piece of writing out of Rosalie's daily journal. **(A/N: I know there was never a real journal in the twilight books, but bear with me)**

June 18, 2008

Isabella Swan. The small human girl from Forks… the girl that completes my brother Edward. Everyone in the family, especially Bella, thinks that I hate her. In some ways, I do… but in other ways I mostly envy her. There are many reasons why I feel and act the way that I do. Firstly, Bella has the one thing in the world that I want most to have… humanity. I know that she can't help what she is the same way that I can't help what I am but, seriously… I just don't understand how she could throw something so precious and dear to me away so easily. I would have loved to die of old age, have a husband (not saying I don't love Emmett), to be a mother. Bella, even though I have tried to talk to her, doesn't think that anything else like that will matter after she "changes". She believes that her 'love for Edward is stronger then any other need in my her body.' Seriously, if she thinks that she will be very disappointed in the next few decades when she realizes how much in life she missed and gave up just to be with my moron of a brother. I don't want you to think that I don't like Bella and Edward being together, because I do. This girl completes Edward, who has finally begun to live his "life" like the rest of us. Every time they look at each other I can feel the passion and love that is being shared just by them glancing at each other. This is another reason why I envy Bella.

Her and Edward's relationship is so much stronger then mine and Emmett's. I love Emmett sooooo much, but every time I see how much Bella and Edward care for each other I get jealous. Emmett and I would die for each other (if we could) the same as Bella and Edward would, but it is just different. For Edward, Bella is something to live for. For me, Emmett is just a companion that I love. I will always love him, but I just wish our relationship could be just like Edward and Bella's. 

I do enjoy the love that Emmett and I share though, I am not really complaining about that part of our relationship.

Did anyone ever tell you how many times Bella has put my family in danger? There are too many to count over the years but there were some that really almost revealed our "secret":

#1- Bella was standing at her car one day before school on a snow day where the whole town was covered with inches of ice and of course she had to find one way to get herself into trouble. She didn't slip on the ice or anything like another person would do, but she almost got killed by a car. I know this wasn't her fault but if she had been paying more attention to her surroundings she wouldn't have had to have Edward run at vampire speed across the CROWDED parking lot full of HUMANS to get her out of the way from the truck. Then he had to use his vampire strength in front of PEOPLE to stop the car from crushing her. 

#2- Bella was attacked by a vampire, James. She almost died and because she had to run away from Jasper and Alice to meet with this maniac of a tracker. We had to make up so many excuses of why and how she got hurt and then Alice still had to fabricate the evidence. Seriously that girl is really out to get us killed… HAHA.

#3- On her 18th birthday, she was of course going to hurt herself. You would think that this klutz would have cut herself with a knife while cutting her birthday cake or by falling down a flight of stairs. Instead she cut herself with a piece of wrapping paper, causing the blood to show, making everyone (especially Jasper) go crazy. She smelled so good and all I wanted to do was taste her. What would Charlie of said when he found that his daughter was killed by a paper cut and 7 vampires who were supposed to be her best friends. That would be the end of us.

There are many more to tell but, that is all I really care to say… you get my point.

There is one more reason why I really despise Bella. She is not even pretty and she has almost all of the guys at Forks highschool out to get her. There is Mike, the kid the his her with the van **A/N-Can't remember his name. **There are way to many to count. She probably would have been asked out at least a million times in her first and second year of highschool alone if Bella and Edward weren't together. It seems that many of the guys at the school are scared of Edward, I don't know why. She doesn't realize that Edward isn't the only guy in this damn world that cares about her so much that they would die to get her. Oh, and did I mention Jacob. That boy wants her so bad and she won't even give him a chance. He has tried and tried to show her how he feels but everytime she puts him down and states how they are 'just friends'. I know that one day she will realize that she loves Jacob as much as she loves Edward and will leave Edward for Jacob. That would be the happiest day of my life if she took Edward over Jacob! I have to go hunting….

A/N: Okay people… I am not going to add to this story, but I would really like for you to review and tell me what I should have done better. I am planning to do a page like this for all of the other Cullen's so you can see how the others feel about Bella and their vampire lives. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

-twilighter5-


	2. June 25

Declaimer: I do not own twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own my own thoughts and ideas.

This chapter/ journal entry is donated to my two favorite readers:

**EdwardKiwiAirwalk**

**&**

**Omgiwantededward**

_**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Without you I would not be adding to my story!**_

June 25, 2008

Today Alice and I took Bella shopping. This trip however was completely different then all the others. Instead of trying to change Bella's entire wardrobe, we shopped for wedding things. I know I shouldn't have enjoyed myself speaking of that it was BELLA, but surprisingly I did. I never got the chance to plan a wedding, never mind a human wedding. I wanted this to be a fun as ever because this would be my only chance. I didn't want to ruin my one and only chance of planning this type of event. Well, here is what we did for the day.

First, we went to the tailor. Alice needed to get the dress fitted again since Bella keeps on changing in size and shape so we have to keep fixing the dress. Bella gave in after many fits on the way there and let Alice and I do everything. We sized her, added things to the dress and started to look for hair dos for the bride-to-be. While I looked at the hair styles, Alice busied herself with looking for the perfect tiara and veil for Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. I think we are going to have to change her name eventually. The name, Bella, starting to get on my nerves. Normally a woman would be completely excited about the fact that she was getting married, but Bella being so unordinary just sat in one of the couches in the front of the store and texted Edward. We had gotten her a new phone so she could text easier. Sadly, it made her text him so much more that it hardly ever stopped buzzing.

The second place we went after lunch was the bakery. Bella couldn't believe that we were going to buy such a large cake because she thought that the party was only going to consist of us, the Cullen's, her family and a couple friends. (Boy, she will be surprised when we show her the guest list…) Thankfully that bitch named Jessica wasn't going to be there. I can't stand her. Well, anyways, Alice insisted on getting a 2,000 cake that was so detailed that it looked like it belonged on a podium in a museum, not where it would be in the middle of a banquet halls dance floor. I LOVED it! It was perfect for Edward and Bella. Did I just write that? Well, anyways, I really do think that it is. It is covered all over with the type of plants that grow in their meadow and it is not too modern that Edward, Mr. Old Fashioned, would not like. I wonder if he'll eat it. Well, anyways, I bet he has to because he doesn't want to look suspicious. Ha-ha, and you'll never believe what type of cake it is going to be made out of, or I should say, CAKES. Bella couldn't decide so once tier is going to be chocolate, the second vanilla, the third lemon and the fourth chocolate again. Wow, that girl really wants a variety. She said that, "I she want to make sure that all of guests will enjoy the cake, since it is costing so much money. I personally love chocolate, Charlie likes vanilla and my mom likes lemon. Because none of the other 'family' guests will be enjoying the flavors and/ or not eating it… I thought that I should have it revolve around my parents." That was thoughtful and sweet. Ugh… she is sooo annoying. Miss 'I don't care about my human experiences' actually wants to make someone else enjoy their lives!

After the cake testing and ordering the cake we had to feed the human. We took her to this Italian restaurant in Seattle, La vita E Bella Café. Man, that girl could eat. She ordered a plate of ravioli and ate it all in five minutes tops, plus drink. I felt like I was being to nice to her today so I made a face and gagged, trying to make her feel a little out of place. She glared at me and then frowned. Suddenly I heard her phone beep and out came her Sidekick in less then .5 seconds. Obviously it was Edward or else she would never have moved that fast. It always made me jealous when I thought about their relationship. At around 3:30 we began to bring Bella to different halls that her ceremony could be at. The first one we visited was way to small to fit all of the people we invited and of course it was Bella's favorite. Alice and I both knew we would have to talk her out of that place somehow or another. The second we visited was perfect. It was in a large white building that had a huge front yard that was very well landscaped. I could tell Alice was thinking the same thing because she had a large grin on her face. I could imagine her thinking about how beautiful the pictures would look in this area. Wow, was I a good sister or what because the next thing Alice said was how perfect she thought this area was for pictures. "Ah-mazing." Bella just groaned, thinking mostly likely about how much it cost. I laughed. Seriously this girl had no understanding of a psychic who could see lottery numbers and stocks. We were all set on cash… she just wouldn't let the fact that we were rich sink in. Ahhhhh something that will never change. Me being smarter with money then Bella. This thought makes me very happy. Eventually Bella needed to sleep so we brought her back home. Edward immediately took her from Alice's Porsche and carried her up to his bedroom. He loves her so much… and I can't stand it. I just wish he would face the facts and realize that they cannot be together peacefully unless she is a vampire and I know he will try everything in his power to delay Bella's 'death'. I didn't blame him. Well, I know he thinks that the fact that they would be married will keep them together forever but hello? Ever heard of a divorce? Emmett's calling so I better go see what he wants… like I don't know.

**A/N: Okay guys, what do you think? I really like the idea of writing in Rosalie's POV; she is a very interesting character. Well, I just wanted to let you ALL know that I will not be posting until I get 15 reviews. The reviews must be from different people too. Once again I would like to thank ****EdwardKiwiAirwalk & Omgiwantededward for getting me to continue with this story. **

**Twilighter5**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
